


Сердца, сделанные из осколков

by Montana_Way



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 2





	Сердца, сделанные из осколков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Hearts Are Made of Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155184) by [rocknrolleigns (simpleandpure22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/rocknrolleigns). 



\- Ни в коем случае.

Сет смотрит сначала на горелку в своей руке, а потом на своего парня.

\- А почему нет? Вообще-то очень удобно, когда нужно карамелизировать сахар для крем-брюле.

\- А часто ты готовишь крем-брюле, м? - Дрю выгибает бровь в той своей странной покровительственной манере, с которой Сет слишком хорошо знаком.

Ну что ж...

\- Дело не в этом, - настаивает Сет, направляясь к следующему проходу и сжимая в руке несчастную горелку, - Я мог бы сделать его завтра.

Он уже жалеет, что попросил Дрю пойти с ним за покупками. Дрю хмурится на все, что есть в его списке покупок, говоря, что 'то и это' им не нужно. Явное неодобрение на его лице, когда Сет берет миндальные сливки, заставляет его громко смеяться. Да, Дрю, не все любят черный кофе, как ты—что, кстати, подходит твоей черной, как смоль, душе.

\- Пахнет очень вкусно, - Сет вдыхает ароматическую свечу с ароматом "Водяная лилия и груша" в соседнем проходе в отделе домашнего декора.  
\- Я хочу пять таких и пять "кашемировых жасминовых". Никогда не бывает слишком много свечей.

Он начинает складывать их в корзину (где горелка надежно спрятана под пачкой бумажных салфеток), но, черт возьми, Дрю берет из тележки две свечи и возвращает их на полку. Затем на полку вернулось еще четыре.

\- Четырех вполне достаточно, по два на каждый запах. Нам не нужно, чтобы в доме пахло, как в спа-салоне.

Прежде чем Сет успевает открыть рот, чтобы поделиться с ним своими мыслями, Дрю толкает их тележку дальше. Ты, засранец, да как ты смеешь? Сет бежит между рядами ковров и скатертей, чтобы догнать его.

\- В чем, черт тебя дери, твоя проблема? Если бы я хотел купить пятнадцать свечей, я бы купил, - рассуждает он, как только Дрю останавливается, чтобы положить в корзину черный цифровой будильник (они единодушно согласились, что он необходим), так как их старый упал на пол разбился два дня назад, - Ты мне не папа.

Дрю фыркает.

\- Ты бы назвал меня папочкой, если бы я тебе сказал, милый.

И он снова идёт дальше, прежде чем Сет успевает среагировать.

Он что, реально это сказал?

Но... Сет точно знает, что ни у одного из них нет Дэдди Кинка. Ну да, он любит, когда Дрю грубо обращается с ним, но... согласится ли он, если Дрю этого захочет? Да ни в коем случае я не стану называть его—да и вообще кого бы то ни было—чертовым папочкой. Даже через миллион лет. Хотя то, как просто его сердце пропускает удар, на самом вот вообще деле не помогает делу. Но нет, нет и нет, Дрю не заставит его сделать это; он просто пошутил, и этого точно не случится. Пришло время сосредоточиться на продуктах, и именно поэтому они здесь.

Он поднимает глаза и ловит взглядом мускулистую спину Дрю (эта черная футболка плохо скрывает что-либо) в конце следующего прохода. Он следует за ним из секции домашнего декора к мясному отделу. Да, им нужно мясо, оно есть в списке покупок. У Сета есть список, но Дрю, кажется, помнит все, даже не глядя на него.

\- Нам нужно несколько разных кусков говядины: стейки, вырезка, ребрышки, короткие ребрышки, а затем немного говяжьего фарша, - говорит Сет, быстро просмотрев список. - По шесть пачек каждого.

Он собирается сказать мяснику, но Дрю делает это раньше него.

\- Пусть будет по четыре, - говорит он мяснику, который смотрит на них обоих по очереди с некоторым сомнением. Но потом он кивает и идет в подсобку готовить мясо.

И Сет больше не может этого выносить. Он подпрыгивает, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Дрю, даже не заботясь о том, что люди думают о том, что он устраивает сцену в чертовом Таргете.

\- Серьезно, Дрю? Перестань обращаться со мной, как с ребенком, который не может принять собственное гребаное решение.

Дрю смотрит на него невозмутимо, как будто у Сета просто не было этой истерики. Во всяком случае, он выглядит чуть-чуть удивленным.

\- У нас недостаточно большой морозильник. Вчера ты купил восемь мороженых и бог знает сколько замороженных пицц. Я говорил тебе, что у нас кончается пространство, но ты меня не слушал, - он поднимает брови, и Сет не знает, хочет ли он убить его или поцеловать еще раз.  
К сожалению, он прав... Но будь Сет проклят, если признает свое поражение.

Когда он замолкает (он хмурится, не заботясь о том, что это только позабавит Дрю еще больше), Дрю вздыхает.

\- Ладно, иди и принеси свои пятнадцать свечей. Но когда в доме будет пахнуть как в чертовом спа-салоне, не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

Сет поворачивает голову к холодильнику с мясом, пряча улыбку, которая начинает расползаться по его лицу. Вот это уже больше похоже на правду. Дрю думает, что у него всегда есть последнее слово во всем, но в этом он ошибается.

\- Двадцать.

Дрю закатывает глаза, подталкивая тележку ближе, когда мясник возвращается с их заказом.

Но он не говорит "нет".


End file.
